


[Podfic] Putting The Work In

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:Crowley's hoping to find a way to kill time, but his brief cleaning spree is derailed by an unexpected find.
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Putting The Work In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Putting The Work In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900838) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion). 
  * Inspired by [There Will Be Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752785) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/we4ld2bonae6vht/GO_Putting_The_Work_In.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
**Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
